opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander D. Rose
Alexander D Rose is the son of the famous late Jack D Sparrow and the older brother of Rouge D Rose Mercury Cross ( adopted). Twin brother of Liotto D Rose and younger Brother of Crimson D Rose. He is a former member of the White Beard Pirates he left 3 years before Portgas D Ace joined he is a infamous pirate known by two monickers The blue Flame and Purple Haired Alexander D Rose he has consumed the Powerful Logia Devil Fruit Aoi Aoi no mi . He is a powerful pirate having trained under the late White Beard Edward Newgate the strongest Man in the world having hounded his abilitys to the maximum level after training with whitebeard the World government have Marked Him as a "Dangerous Future Element" his current bounty is 350,000,000 for defeating 2 admiral's; Akainu and Kizaru and destroying several Marine Bases. Appearance Alexander D Rose is a tall man standing at 6ft1 despite being an infamous pirate he does not have an intimidating appearance he has extremely long purple hair that goes all the way pass his back. He ussualy wears a black shirt with a purple leather jacket and blue jeans with black shoes he wears numerous rings. He also paints his finger and toe nails black. Personality Alexanders personality is unique he has a rather laid back and emotionless personality he rarely shows emotion nothing seems surprise or scare him he seems to think of the world as the world government pawns. He is also a very smart person he able to read people's body motion very well he also seems to know what a person thinks especially his crew members which creeps them out. He seems rather protective of his crew members he has shown that he will do what ever it take's to keep his crew members safe. Alexander considered whitebeard to be his father and not Jack D Sparrow because he was never truly their to be his father. He even was one of the alies for the whitebeard pirates he cried when whitebeard met his death at the hands of Marshall D Teach he has made this his duty to track down teach and kill him. Abilities and Powers DEVIL FRUIT Alexander consumed the Aoi Aoi no Mi which allows Alexander to become cold fire which means alexander can burn by freezing being a logia alexander can alow attacks to phaze through him without harm and can only be affected by haki. Alexander has completely mastered this fruit he has shown to be able to use this devil fruit in many different these are his named attacks. Aoi Aoi Butterfly: Alexander creates a giant butterfly made completely out of Cold Fire. Aoi Aoi Hikan: Alexander launches a huge column of coldflames in the form of a giant fist. Aoi Aoi Dragon fist : Alexander turns his fist in the head of a dragon. Aoi Aoi Twin Dragons: Alexander creates two dragons created out of cold fire he is able to crontrol them with his hands. Aoi Aoi Angel Wings : Alexander Grows angel wings made completely out of cold flames which allows him to fly. Aoi Aoi migration: Alexander turn into cold flames and teleports Physical Abilities SUPER STRENGTH: alexander has monsterous strength from years of being under the wing of whitebeard he is able to punch through solid metal even without his devil fruit he can lift large buiding, Boulder and Tree's with out any problem this comes from doing one armed push up with large boulders on his back. He can also toss entire pirate ships at his opponents. SUPER SPEED: Alexander posses blinding speed is able to move almost at the blink of an eye he can run places in one hour that would ussually take hours or days. he shown to be able to dodge attacks faster than most people can . he has shown to be able to utilize his speed in battle mainly uses his speed to through his opponents off . ENDURANCE: Alexanders endurance is at its peak he can endure life threatning injuries and still continue to fight on he can take canon ball shots to the chest and still get up and fight . he was almost beat to death by Mihawk but still continued to fight on. INTELLIEGENCE : Alexander has a genius level I.Q he is able to figure out the hardest of things and See through the most shady of people and he can also read Rio Poneglyph. SWORDSMANSHIP He is a very powerful swordsmen who has his own sword style which uses fluent movements slashes and stabs his sword style is more like dancing because of all the fluent movements it is a very deadly style he has shown that this swordstyle requires the user to use his entire surrounding to aid them in battle . HAKI He Has mastered every form of Haki Trivia Alexander's hobbies are looking at the stars and clouds and reading. Alexander wished to have a rematch with whitebeard Alexander wished to fight Portgas D Ace Alexander Respects Red Haired Shanks Quotes I DONT NEED 2 ARMS TO KICK YOUR ASS" Talking to Akainu Category:Captain Category:Male Category:inushima Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Humans